Rock Star's Hero Academia
by DaBuddah
Summary: Lucas Basset, the son of a man with a translation quirk and a woman with a vocal imitation quirk, turns out to have a quirk that allows him to manipulate earth, stone, and be an earth bender from Avatar. What happens when he enters the UA Hero program at the time the rest of the class does? Who does he replace? How will he effect the story? Find out in Rock Star's Hero Academia!


The plane skidded across the runway as it touched down for landing, a young boy turned around to his father as his face peeled off the small window, "Dad! We're in Japan!" The man nodded, placing his hand atop his son's head, "That's right, Lucas! Are you ready to start your new life here?" The boy nodded, speaking fluent Japanese, "Watashi wa iku junbi ga dekite iru!" The father smiled at him, speaking again, "Yosh!"

Years later an alarm clock rang loudly as Lucas groaned, "Lucas- you're gonna be late!" His mother called out to him. He shot up, nearly forgetting about the UA entrance exams today! He quickly got dressed and grabbed the toast, "Love ya mom!" He said as he ran out, trying to get his shirt and tie on. He had his pants and shoes barely on, today was the day! His mom and dad had given him the opportunity of a lifetime by moving to Japan. America had some seriously amazing hero schools, some were even better than UA but Lucas's Dad had an in at UA, and the fact that he was an Ambassador/Translator for the US to Japan meant a lot to him. He had been in Japan so long that he nearly forgot that he was an American at times, but he always knew where his home was. He had no intention of forgetting his roots and for all intents and purposes he was still an American citizen, at least from how it was explained to him. That being said, UA was the best place for him and his family financially so they shipped off over here years ago with the hopes that their connections and his quirk would be enough, since recommendation wasn't an available path- seeing as his parents quirks were of no real consequence, he had to slog it through the entrance exam. Which was something he knew he could do. Lucas just made the bus as he finished tying his tie, he saw a small kid that looked nervous as all hell... Green hair, too. He shrugged it off, he was kinda nervous too. But beyond that he had no real intention to interact with anyone. Lucas merely sat down and enjoyed the bus ride, funneling out with the rest of the students to take the exams.

The knowledge tests were pretty easy, Lucas sailed smoothly through those. He listened intently to the hero's presentation, not taking physical notes but definitely mental ones as he figured the shapes of the machines that had the points. He had figured out his plan of attack already, his quirk was fierce and reliable. He could use it practically everywhere, he looked over a lot of the other students he may or may not have classes with. He wondered if there were any of particular note, a few mutant quirks which are neat but nothing he could see that screamed challenge. Good. After the lecture was over, Lucas left with the rest of his group. No one of particular note there, not that he could see.

Lucas stood among the crowd of hopeful UA Applicants. The competition seemed fierce. He heard there was a student who had the powers of ice and fire, a student with the power to create anything, and an explosion guy. None of them seemed to be in his group, though. Which he was quite okay with. He rolled up his sleeves as he marched in with the rest of the group. The announcer mentioned something about how each machine was only worth a few points each, with one being worth zero points so not even anything to bother with. He had every intention to prove himself, he did pretty good at the exam portion but now was time for the practical exam. Present Mic shouted over the loud speakers, or whatever he was using Lucas didn't care much for the details, "Go!" The group charged in, the environment was Urban, something that Lucas had no problem in. He smirked as he saw a group of the enemies take to the stage. He intended to set the tone as he charged in and leaped into the air and came crashing down into the center of them all, as he landed a spikes of earth rose out of the ground and impaled all of them. He turned to the group of students and smirked, "Too easy!" He said with a thumbs up.

The group of students stood in awe, as one turned to figure out how he jumped that high if his quirk involved earth manipulation... Turns out, he created a pillar of earth beneath him to lift himself over the group and land in the middle, creating a massive area of effect attack that killed a bunch of the enemies. Lucas took this moment to charge in and take out more machines as everyone got their bearings back. They chased after him as he began to clear out a lot of the machines. Multiple area of effect attacks combined seamlessly with single target pillars that struck through them as well.

Present Mic turned to Eraserhead, "Ohhhh? Do you know his quirk? It seems pretty powerful- we sure got a lot of those this year!" Eraserhead sighed, "That is the Translator's son..." Present Mic tilted his head, "The Translator? He produced _that?"_ Eraserhead nodded, "His wife was someone who could imitate any sound she remembered and he could make anyone speak any language he knew in exchange for the language they knew. In his case when they moved here English to Japanese. They expected a similar quirk from their son. Much to the family's surprise, their son produced an earth manipulating quirk." Eraserhead nodded, "Suffice to say, they moved here soon after his quirk developed. They wanted to make sure their son grew up in the culture that U.A. Was in. While his father could swap languages, he couldn't teach them culture." Present Mic nodded, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, so he's an American in UA? Right on!" Present Mic swung his hand with his thumb out. Eraserhead raised his eyebrow, "Why are you doing that?"

Lucas charged in as he continued to decimate the enemy ranks with his quirk. Smiling the entire time, not because he was reflecting All Might, but because he was just having so much fun with this. The rush of battle was exhilarating for him! There was a huge crash that everyone turned to and out came the zero point machine. Lucas smiled wickedly as he saw the machine make its way over, he looked over and saw everyone running away, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb he smirked, "Alright-" He slid his foot along the side as a massive wall of earth had lifted itself from the ground as it circled around the two of them. It was just Lucas and the massive machine now, sure it was worth zero points but at this point he wanted to do it to say he did. He smashed his fists together, "Let's do this..." The colossal machine raised its fist as it attempted to smash down at Lucas. Lucas raised his arms as stone flung itself in front of him, the fist of the machine bouncing off! Lucas smiled as he lowered his right fist from the guard and shot it in an uppercut, causing a pillar of earth to fly out from the ground and impale the grand machine's hand. After the pillar pierced its hand, Lucas made a squishing motion with his hands as the stone pillar quickly shrunk and expanded, exploding the robot's hand.

"Oi oi oi! I can barely see what's going on- that wall is so high!" Present Mic sighed, "Is there any way we can get an aerial view for it?" Eraserhead sighed as the screen flicked onto the inside, showing the machine's hand being decimated, "Oh wow, he's got a really strong quirk- his capacity might even be greater than Pixie Bob!" He said with a laugh, "Maybe when he's ready we can send him to train with her-" He stroked his chin, "... then again knowing her she might try to get with him out of desperation..." He shook his head, "Well, that's besides the point really-" A loud crash could be heard as Lucas tore off the arm of the machine with the asphalt, "Woah! Woah!" He turned to Eraserhead, "Did you know he could do that?" Eraserhead sighed, "He can manipulate not only the earth but rocks in general- I think there was a show a while back that could explain his powers-" Eraserhead leaned back in his chair trying to figure out what show he was thinking of, after being unable to think about it for a while he just shook his head, "Had a bald kid with an arrow on his head-" Present Mic raised his eyebrow, "Sounds dumb." Eraserhead shrugged, "Perhaps but I'm sure someone enjoyed it."

Lucas was breathing heavily- perhaps trying to take this thing down was not as easy as he anticipated, looking up he saw the camera they had watching his every movement. He took a deep breath as he steadied his body, "I hope they're watching because I'mma show just how powerful I can be..." He muttered to himself. Lucas pounded his fists together as the circular wall around him began to shake. The machine looked down at him as it began to fire missiles, trying to break through the blockade he had created earlier. Lucas smirked as he planted his hands on the ground, his fingertips lightly touching the asphalt beneath him. After a few more rumbles from the walls surrounding him he slammed his hands together, the walls suddenly filling with solid rock as the giant machine was crushed beneath the rock. The entire room stared in disbelief, "Did he just...?" Present Mic spoke what everyone was thinking, "Oh no-" After a few moments, a large boulder flew out the side of the wall as Lucas walked out, dusting himself off, smirking with pride to everyone around him. He pounded his chest as the time bell rang, the exam was over. Lucas had taken out the giant machine. Lucas walked away with a swagger that declared his victory just as much as that destroying of the machine did. He gave a smile to the kids around him as he walked away.

Weeks later, there was an envelope with Lucas's name on it from UA. Lucas grabbed the letter and stared at it, his parents leaning over his shoulders trying to find out when he did. Lucas _knew_ that he made it, why was it so hard to open this damn thing? He grunted as he ripped open the letter. Out popped a small disc that landed as it rotated around and flattened out, a projection of All Might popped out of the screen, "Lucas Basset!" Lucas blinked, turning to his Father who put his hand on Lucas's shoulder reassuringly, "You have shown that you have the courage to take on dangerous enemies, your wall isolated the enemy and protected the children around you as well as you managed to defeat the machine itself!" Lucas blinked again, he wasn't really thinking about saving people- he just thought it'd be cool to say he beat one... "As well as your destruction of countless other machines, this has placed you squarely in class 1A- welcome to your hero academia!" As the transmission faded the room was quiet. Utterly quiet. Lucas's mother was the first to break the silence as she threw her arms around her son! "Lucas you made it! Congratulations!" Lucas was blank in expression, he figured this would happen but hot _damn_ he couldn't believe it. Tears welled up in his eyes, he was so happy that he couldn't even bring himself to do _anything_. He felt so overjoyed it was numbing to him. His father merely patted his shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Lucas." He said stoically. As what had finally happened sunk in, Lucas leaped into the sky as he shouted high praises, "I DID IT!" The family celebrated that night as Lucas began to look forward to his high school life at UA!


End file.
